J'espère que tu m'entends
by imnotyourpuppetdoll
Summary: Lily se recueille sur la tombe de son amie Marlene, deux ans après sa mort.


- Marlene, ma jolie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques. Je me rappèlerai toujours du moment où on s'est rencontrées. C'était le premier soir de notre première année, bien sur, au moment où nous visitions le dortoir qu'on allait partager. J'avais tout de suite remarqué ta joie de vivre et ton sourire rayonnant. Moi aussi, j'étais heureuse d'être ici, malgré le fait d'être si étrangère au monde magique, et les appréhensions. Mais toi, c'était tellement plus que ça. Tu dégageais une telle bonne humeur, que ça m'a tout de suite rassurée. Je me suis dis, je m'en rappelle encore, que si tout le monde était comme toi, je me sentirai vite chez moi. Je me suis sentie vite chez moi, effectivement, mais j'avais grandement tort à propos d'une chose : des gens comme toi, il n'y en a pas. Tu es si unique en ton genre. Bien sur, nous nous disputées quelques fois, et bien sur, tout le monde à des défauts. Mais malgré tout cela, pour moi tu es l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que j'ai jamais connues. Les années que j'ai passées à tes côtés, je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer les avoir passées sans ta compagnie. On est devenues inséparables si vite, malgré nos différences de caractères, de sang, et de préférences sur des sujets tellement cons, comme les friandises de chez Honeydukes, les livres, et les garçons. Enfin pour ça, tant mieux en un sens, hihi. Je me rappèlerai toujours des cours où nous étions assises à côtés, des grands banquets dans la Grande Salle où on se régalait, des soirées dans la salle commune, des sorties à Pré-au-lard... Tu as été là pour moi tout le long, chaque jour au quotidien on était toujours l'une avec l'autre, et même dans les moments difficiles que j'ai passés à Poudlard tu étais là. Déjà, tu arrivais facilement à me faire déstresser, alors que tu sais bien à quel point je suis de nature anxieuse, surtout quand les examens approchaient. Et puis... Quand Severus m'a tourné le dos et dis des choses blessantes, tu étais là pour me réconforter et me faire sentir que je n'étais pas seule. Quand James m'insupportait, et que Sirius se moquait de ma couleur de cheveux, tu étais là pour me défendre et pour me faire penser à autre chose. Quand Pétunia m'a tourné le dos elle aussi, et qu'elle m'a dit les choses les plus blessantes que l'on puisse dire à quelqu'un de sa propre famille, tu étais de nouveau là pour me réconforter, tu me disais que c'était elle l'ordure et que si elle n'étais pas capable de me voir dans ma juste valeur, alors elle était totalement stupide. Quand mes parents sont décédés, tu étais là une fois de plus. Tu ne m'a rien dis cette fois, parce que tu savais que dire quoi que ce soit serait parfaitement inutile, mais tu étais là tout de même. Tu m'as tenue dans tes bras et tu es restée à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que mes larmes cessent de couler. Et quand vers la fin de nos études, les choses ont commencées à mal tourner et que les nés-moldus étaient en danger, tu es restée à mes côtés. Tu étais d'une famille de sang-pur, tu aurais très bien pu te dire que ce n'était pas ton combat, que tu n'avais rien à faire là-dedans. Tu aurais pu sauver ta peau. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu t'es battue auprès de l'Ordre et convaincu tes parents de faire de même. Je ne dis pas que c'est uniquement pour moi que tu l'a fais, je n'en ai pas la prétention, mais tout de même. Tu t'es battue, tu t'es impliquée pour une cause qui n'était pas la tienne. Et puis, même en dehors de Poudlard, en dehors de l'Ordre, notre amitié est restée la même. Malgré les circonstances, tu parvenais à continuer de dégager cette joie de vivre dont j'avais absolument besoin. Tu étais là à mon mariage, bien sûr. Tu étais, tout simplement, toujours là. Tu ne m'as pas laissée tomber une seule fois Mar, pas une seule tu n'as ne serait-ce que douter de moi. Et je crois que tu es bien la seule personne au monde dans ce cas. Plus que ma meilleure amie, pour moi c'était toi ma véritable sœur. Tu m'a protégée, soutenu, chaque jour. J'ai passé avec toi des moments inoubliables où nous riions sans pouvoir nous arrêter, des moments qui sont pour moi la définition même du mot "bonheur". Et j'espère avoir été moi aussi à la hauteur, comme meilleure amie. Ça fait aurait dû faire dix ans que nous nous sommes rencontrées, en septembre. Dix ans, c'est presque la moitié de ma vie. Mais pour moi c'est tellement plus que ça.  
Je suis... tellement désolée. J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus là aujourd'hui. Je sais que si je te disais ça, et que tu étais là, tu me hurlerais dessus, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser. J'ai énormément pleuré, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Toute la soirée. Cette fois, c'était James qui était là pour me tenir pendant que je pleurais, et je l'aime plus que tout au monde, mais du coup ça m'a rappelé ce soir où c'était toi qui me soutenait quand je pleurais du décès de mes parents, et ça m'a fait pleurer encore plus.  
J'espère que de là-haut, tu m'entends. J'espère que tu entends ces mots, que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire, parce que que n'étions pas sentimentale l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre. Bien sur, je pense que tu savais que tu comptais énormément pour moi. Du moins je l'espère, tout comme je sais que je comptais pour toi, autrement tu serais partie, comme tous les autres. Mais je voulais te les dire, au moins une fois. Alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que d'une certaine manière, tu peux entendre cela.  
Marlene, ma jolie. Merci infiniment pour tous ces moments, chacun, que nous avons passés ensemble. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Merci pour ta si belle amitié et ton soutien sans faille. Merci d'avoir été qui tu es, car tu es tout simplement précieuse. Merci pour tout, clairement.  
Il n'y aura jamais personne qui sera totalement comme toi. Il n'y aura jamais personne qui prendra la place que tu occupes dans mon cœur, celle de la sœur, de l'Amie, avec un grand A. Et je ne sais pas s'il y aura jamais quelqu'un qui te pleurera autant que moi, quelqu'un à qui tu manqueras autant.  
J'en veux tellement aux Mangemorts qui t'ont arrachés à moi et à tous ceux qui t'aimaient, à la vie que tu incarnais si pleinement. Bien sur, je les ai toujours haïs, bien sur nous sommes en guerre et il y a des gens qui meurent chaque jour, des deux côtés. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ce serait toi. Pas si vite, pas si tôt. Tu aurais pu, tu aurais dû, avoir une si belle vie. Te marier à ton tour, avoir des enfants qui seraient tout portrait craché. C'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ?  
J'espère qu'il y a un endroit où tu m'entends, un endroit où tu m'attends. J'espère qu'un jour, je te reverrai, de l'autre côté, il s'y en a un. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que ma dernière possibilité de voir ton visage et tes cheveux tout blonds est désormais dans le passé. J'espère que tu me vois de là-haut, et que tu vas veiller sur moi. Tu as toujours été un ange, mais je ne pensais pas que ce terme puisse un jour prendre son sens littéral.  
J'aurais tellement aimé que tu connaisse Harry. C'est son nom. Mon fils. Mon premier te rends compte ? Moi, mère. Tu aurais sauté de joie, et tu aurais rigoler encore une fois, car quand on avait quatorze ans, tu me disais toujours que je finirais casée avec James, mariée et avec des enfants. Et je ne te croyais pas, je te disais de te la fermer, mais au final, tu avais raison, comme toujours. Enfin, tu l'aurais sûrement sermonnée, me disant que j'étais trop jeune. Peut-être est-ce le cas, mais je suis si heureuse qu'on n'ait pas attendu plus longtemps. Ils sont presque la seule source de bonheur en ce moment, James et Harry. Il va avoir un an fin juillet. Il ressemble tellement à son père, c'est son portrait craché, sauf ses yeux verts. Tu l'aurais adoré j'en suis sûre, et lui aussi. Puisque Sirius est le parrain, tu aurais été la marraine bien sur, qui d'autre ? Nous aurions passé des moments si parfaits tous les cinq. Et puis avec tous nos autres amis aussi. Si seulement ça pouvait être si simple. Je me mets souvent à rêver de ce que nos vies auraient pu être si toute cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas évoquer ici maintenant, mais... Ma belle, si de là-haut tu me vois et m'entends, si alors tu sais tout ce qui se passe, s'il te plait ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, d'accord ? Chaque jour est incertain, mais il faut garder espoir. Un jour ce sera fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un jour, notre monde sera de nouveau en paix, même s'il faut encore attendre et souffrir. Je suis désolée de dire ça comme ça. Mes mots sont peut-être maladroits, je m'exprime mal, mais c'est à cause de l'émotion et puis de toute manière, je suis sûre que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu m'a toujours si bien comprise. Souvent, même, je n'avais pas besoin de parler. Tu me connaissais si bien que tu savais parfaitement comment j'allais régir face à telle ou telle situation avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche et ne dise le moindre mot.  
Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dis cela avant. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu dire le moindre mot le jour de ton enterrement, je n'en avais tout simplement pas la force. Je trouvais inconcevable de devoir te dire "au revoir". J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je t'ai oubliée, car je ne suis pas venue ici la moindre fois en deux ans. Mais c'était trop dur, et puis, c'est toujours la guerre alors je dois faire très attention où je vais et avec qui. Et puis, tu es encore dans mes pensées, et dans mon cœur. Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra l'enlever. Et ce sera toujours comme ça, jusqu'à jamais. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, je te le promets. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, sous aucune circonstance.  
Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais. Ton absence fait encore si mal au cœur. Tu as été une des seules personnes à ne pas me quitter de ton plein gré alors que tu aurais pu le faire tant de fois, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai un sale caractère parfois. Et pourtant, je me suis tout de même retrouvée loin de toi. Tu voulais rester, et on ne t'a pas laissé rester. C'est contre ta volonté que tu nous a tous quittés et je crois que ça fait encore plus mal, parce que les gens auxquels je tiens finissent toujours par partir, volontairement ou non apparemment. Et j'ai peur que ça continue, je ne veux pas de cette souffrance. Et c'est tellement plus difficile de faire face à la souffrance quand tu n'es plus là. La quartier général de l'Ordre paraît si vide et silencieux. Même quand James et Sirius sont là, parce qu'ils ne font plus autant de bruit à présent, même eux se taisent. Ça a fait un choc à tout le monde, de perdre une fille aussi radieuse et pétillante. Ils se disent tous et chacun "si des gens comme les McKinnon sont tués, alors personne de chez personne n'est à l'abri". On a tous peur.  
Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière. Mais à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si je pourrais changer quoi que ce soit, car le destin est si cruel.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi. Mais de toute manière je sais que c'est en partie vrai, car même si la guerre finit, rien ne sera jamais comme avant, puisque tu ne seras pas là. Ce sera très dur de recommencer à vivre normalement alors que tu ne seras pas là, si ce doit être le cas.  
Je t'aime très fort, ma jolie Marlene. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent.  
Mr et Mrs McKinnon, je vous remercie de votre aide, de votre confiance et de votre soutien également. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, et je suis vraiment attristée que cela fut si court. Vous avez vraiment une fille inoubliable, précieuse comme je le lui disais. Je pense bien à vous aussi en ce jour.


End file.
